Sailor Moon: The Mage Chronicles
by Zazasuka Sama
Summary: When a dark force appears and begins o strip people of their Mana Magical energy  the Scouts find their new opponent to be extremely powerful and are over powered quickly, but when four new scouts appear they team up to fight this darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It had been peaceful after the Sailor Scout's conquest over Queen Nehellenia. There were no monsters, no villains, just peace. Two months of blissful peace had gone by, and Rini prepared to return to the future. The girls were gathering in a deserted part of the park, even Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru were there to see her off. Rini gave Hotaru and Trista a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." she said into Hotaru's shirt to hide her tears.

Hotaru smiled and hugged her back, "We'll see you soon." Rini nodded before turning to the other scouts. She stood there for a moment all teary eyed before she ran and hugged the whole group. They all bent down hugging her close giving there good byes and well wishes. She finally let them go and turned to Serena and Darrien; her future parents.

"Umm well bye." She said looking at her future mother.

Serena got all teary eyed now and kneeled down hugging her future daughter, "Please be safe." she said crying into Rini's shoulder.

Rini was sobbing into Serena's blouse, "I will I promise." she said. The two finally released each other allowing Darrien to come forward planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Good bye honey." he said before standing back up and stepping back with the rest.

Rini sighed and pulled out her Time Key holding it in the air, "Time Key." She called, "Send me back to the future. Cronos God of time open the path to send me home." she waited for a moment but nothing happened. "Huh?" she blinked and stared at the key.

"Try again Rini." Ami said.

Rini nodded holding the key up higher, "Time Key." She called louder, "Send me back to the future. Cronos God of time open the path to send me home." she waited again but nothing happened. "What's going on?" she said looking to Trista the old Time Guardian.

"I don't know." Trista replied, "The time key should always work for Rini." she thought for a moment, "Unless..."

"Unless?" Everyone said together.

"Unless something has happened to the Time God Cronos that is preventing her to travel back to the future." Everyone gasped in shocked.

"Could someone really hurt the Time God?" Michelle said worried.

Trista sigh, but all of a sudden Hotaru's eyes went dull and she stared to speak in a dull voice, "A darkness is coming..." everyone looked to her, "A darkness is coming with great power to threaten our future." Her eyes regained its normal glow and she looked around at the others, "Something bad is coming." she said her head dropping, "They won't let Rini leave." they all looked nervously to each other.

"Well Rini It looks like you have to stay." Mina said. Rini nodded and they all turned to head back in town.

The next day Serena and Luna walked around town with Ami and Rei. "What do you think can be happening Luna?"

"I don't know but what ever it is you girls better be ready for it." the black cat replied.

The girls nodded together before hearing Lita's voice, "Hey Guys!" the girls looked up seeing Lita and Mina standing by the coffee shop. The two joined the group quickly.

"Hey guys..." Serena said.

"Hey lets grab a bite real quick." Mina smiled.

"Ok." Ami said.

"Yeah I here that they gotta new-" Rei began but was cut off by a blood curdling scream they all heard. Each of them turned in its direction before looking at each other and nodding.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei Called.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Ami said.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita yelled.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina said.

"Moon Eternal Power!" Serena said.

After their transformation was complete they rushed to aid the person they heard scream. When they arrived they found a man cloaked in a dark green cloak his face hidden by his hood. He sneered at them, "Sailor scouts you come just as expected!' He said in a cruel voice.

"Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"They call me the Emerald Mage." he said snickering sinisterly, "And this is my lovely assistant Kamara. He gestured to the woman who was hovering over the body of a young girl holding and orb of energy. Kamara snickered and handed the orb to the Emerald Mage. He took it swiftly, "Kamara show these ladies the power I've given you."

"Yes master." the monster replied before sending a blast of energy at the girls.

"Ahhh!" The girls dodged leaving a huge crater where they once stood. They all gasped at her strength. Kamara chuckled picking up the fallen Jupiter by her throat.

"Jupiter!" the other sailors called.

Kamara chuckled more as she began to squeeze Jupiter's throat. Jupiter gasped for air clawing at her arm to no avail. Jupiter's arm dropped lifelessly to her side. "LITA!" Serena screamed!

"Uranus...World...Shaking!" came the voice of Sailor Uranus. Her attack blasted the monster releasing her grip on Sailor Jupiter letting her fall to the ground.

"Argh! Who did that!" Kamara screamed looking around spotting four shadows on a near by roof top.

"Guarded by the planet of the Sky and fury..I am Sailor Uranus." Sailor Uranus said.

"Guarded by the planet of the Ocean and Intuition..I am Sailor Neptune." came Sailor Neptune's voice as she became visible.

"Guarded by the planet of Time and Space...I am Sailor Pluto." Sailor Pluto said as she became visible.

"Guarded by the planet of Death and Rebith... I am Sailor Saturn." Sailor Saturn said as she became visible. The four parted in the middle revealing...

"Guarded by the Future Moon I am Sailor Mini Moon!" The little pink Sailor scout called.

The four lept down Mini Moon In Saturn's arms. They landed between Jupiter and the monster; Saturn and Mini Moon checked on Jupiter while The other three faced off with the monster.

"Kamara I leave you to deal with these pests." The Emerald Mage called as he vanished in a green light.

"Yes Master..." Kamara grinned.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!' Pluto yelled sending her sphere of energy at the monster.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Neptune called sending her ball of energy along with Pluto's

"Uranus World Shaking!" Uranus bellowed sending hers along with the others.

Instead of shrieking and running the monster held up her hands letting the energy hit her but instead of blowing her to oblivion the energy vanished reappearing in a smaller form in Kamara's hand. It was nearly the shape of a basket ball now and emitting sparks. "Lets see how you like your own attacks when dark magic has been added to them. HA!" She threw the basket ball sized ball sending it right at them.

Saturn and Mini Moon grabbed Jupiter and lept out of the way while Pluto, Neptune, Uranus took the blast head on. The three of them ended up laying face up unconscious. Kamara snickered at her triumph. "NO PLUTO NEPTUNE URANUS!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Hee hee hee hee... Good Bye Sailor scouts." Kamara sneered as she readied another ball to throw.

Just as she was about to throw it a voice yelled, "JUPITER THUNDER PITCH!" A blast of white light hit Kamara from behind knocking her face down into the ground. Everyone looked to Lita cause they all heard the voice say Jupiter, but she was still unconscious. "NOW SAILOR MOON!"

Sailor moon nodded, "Silver...Moon...Power...KISS!" She yelled using her Eternal septer. Kamara bellowed in pain before bursting into dust. Everyone sighed in relief and looked around to find the shadow of a boy standing in the spot Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, and Mini Moon first stood on the roof tops.

Lita opened her eyes catching a glimpse of the boy before he faded away and vanished. "W...Who was that?" she said as she sat up from Saturn's lap.

"No idea..." Sailor Moon said.

Later ten of them stood, back in their normal cloths, inside the hospital where they took the girl that The Emerald Mage and Kamara attacked. The doctor came up to them Serena stood up, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine she just seems worn out, but there seems to be some memory loss. She can't recall her childhood at all." Everyone gasped at this news, "I'm sure it'll come back to her, but in the mean time we're keeping her over night and we've contacted her family.

They nodded and left the hospital, "What do you think they did to her?" Lita asked.

"No idea but what ever the case we have to stop them." Serena said looking pack to the group of girls who all nodded in agreement.

Later that night back at the hospital the little girl lay sleeping quietly and a shadowy figure appeared by her side. "You poor child, not only did they strip you of your Mana they took some of your life force that contained your memories." the shadowy figure spoke in a young mans voice. He stepped closer extending his hand to her forehead. His hand began to glow and the sign of mars appeared in red on the palm of his hand. "Don't worry little one by morning you'll have your memories back." he said before removing his hand and fading away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's Chapter two. Give reviews please and tell me what you think. ^_^**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Serena and Mina meet up with Ami and Lita out side of school the next morning. Ami smiled at them, "Ami what happened you said you had news for us." Serena panted.

"Yeah so we rushed over as quickly as possible," Mina gasped for air.

Ami chuckle cutely, "Oh just that my mother was taking care of the little girl we save yesterday it turns out all her memories came back except for the ones the happened yesterday during her attack."

"That's great!" Lita yelled.

Mina and Serena glared at her, "You couldn't have told us that when we got to school?" Mina growled.

"Yeah I got up early and everything." Serena groaned.

Ami giggled, "Yeah but at least you made it on time."

"Yeah for once your early." Lita laughed. Serena and Mina jumped her. Ami laughed as the three girls wrestled, but her attention quickly went elsewhere. Serena, Mina, and Lita stopped to see what she was looking at.

Coming up the walk way was four new people two girls and two boys. They looked elegant and sophisticated. As they began to pass the three wrestling girls and the dazed Ami the boy with brown hair that barely touched his shoulders looked down and winked at Lita, who blushed instantly.

"Ohhh wow." Mina said standing up looking as if she had just fallen deep in love, "They look gorgeous."

"Yeah.." Lita said looking just as love struck as Mina.

Serena and Ami hung their heads sighing before walking around the two love struck girls and heading inside. The other two snapped out of their daze quickly and followed them. The three girls sat in their class room as the teacher came in, "Ahem excuse me everyone but we have some new students today." He said the class quieted down and face him listening intently. "Come on in." he said.

The door slid open and the two boys and two girls Serena and the others saw earlier entered. The four teens line up in front of the class and gave a slight bow. "This is Leo Kasaki." the teacher said pointing to the brown haired boy who sat up as his name was said. "Ohayo gazaimasu!" he smiled.

"This is Anna Inoue." the teacher said and the blue haired girl sat up from her bow.

"Hello." she said smiling kindly.

"This is Yukio Aoi." the teacher said and the white hair boy stood up from his bow only to say.

"Hi..." this reaction got a the girls googly eyed except Serena and Amy.

"And Finally meet Christa Haruno." the blond haired girl sat up straight smiling and everyone gasped due to the fact she was a spitting image of Mina.

"Hello everyone." Christa said.

"Pssst. Mina." a boy called, "you two related?"

"Uh uh." Mina shook her head.

Leo smiled hearing this, "Thank you for letting me and my cousins be here please take care of us." he said bowing once again. The others bowed in the same manner before being told to take their seats. The four of them sat in the back while everyone looked in their direction. Most were glancing from Mina to Christa and back over and over again until.

"Grrrrrrr Would ya quit it already!" Mina exclaimed during the middle of the lecture, "We look alike so what you're all creeping me out."

"MINA!" the growling voice of her teacher came from in front of her.

She turned to face him and saw him glaring down at her, "Meeeeep!"

"Go sit in the hall, and don't you dare interrupt my class again." he growled.

"Hai! Gomen nasai!" she said bowing and departing into the hall. She heard a small snicker as she walked out and glanced over to see it was Christa. Mina growled and walked out of the room.

Later at the coffee shop Mina groaned, "I can't believe people think that brat looks like me. Argh!" she growled before sipping her cream soda.

"There's really a girl who looks like Mina?" Rei, Luna, and Artimis say together.

"Yeah she could be her twin." Lita said which ended up with her foot being stomped on by Mina, "OUCH! Or not."

"Hmph." Mina glanced out the window seeing Christa and her cousin Anna walking by.

"Look there she is now!" Serena said pointing at the front door as Anna and Christa walked in. Rei, Artimis, and Luna gawked as they saw the sight of this girl. Her long blond hair flowed down her back; at the height of the back of her head was a red bow. Her blue eyes were the same as Mina's, and she was even wearing a similar outfit.

Anna spotted them looking and smiled at them. Everyone looked away. Serena glanced back getting a better look at Anna. "Ya know if Anna cut her hair, took off her glasses, and wore nerdy cloths she'd look just like Ami." she statement got her knocked up side the head by Rei.

Ami looked down at her attire, "Is it really nerdy looking?" she said. Ami was wearing a pale blue skirt, green shirt, with a white blouse over it.

"No of course who'd say such a thing," Anna's voice came from their right. Everyone looked to see her smiling at them.

"May we join you?" Christa asked.

"Uhhhh Yeah sure." Lita said despite the silent protest from Mina who sulked as they sat down.

"I'm Anna this is my cousin Christa." Anna said kindly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anna and Christa." Rei said shaking both of their hands, "I'm Rei I'm their friend. I go-"

"To a catholic school." Anna said quickly.

"Uhh yeah how'd you know?" Rei asked. Anna pointed to her attire. Rei looked down realizing she was still wearing her school uniform, "Oh right I didn't have time to change." she said blushing.

"It's quite alright actually it looks good on you." Anna smiled.

Rei's cheeks got slightly redder, "Well thank you."

They all sprung into a conversation except Mina and Christa who both looked as if they were ready to commit murder. "So were are the two of you from." Ami asked politely but the two looked as if you just put guns to their heads.

"Uhhh well you see..." Anna began but was interrupted when a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Ya talking about me again Anna." Christa jumped at the sound of Leo's voice.

"Leo don't scare us like that." she said as she began to assault his arm with a dozen little slaps.

Leo laughed when his white hair cousin Yukio came up behind him grabbing his shoulder and squeezing it, "Leo I told you not to startle them!" Yukio glared as he forced Leo to the floor using pressure points. Once Leo was safely on the ground Yukio looked to the girls, "Please excuse my cousin...he's an idiot."

"Hey just like Serena here!" Rei said patting Serena's back.

"Rei you little brat how dare you call me an idiot!" Serena scowled at here raising her fist angrily.

"Well if the shoe fits...BAKA!" Rei yelled. The two instantly began quarreling. Yukio raised an eye brow at them while Anna and Christa began giggling.

After awhile the the of group left the dinner. Anna, Christa, Leo, and Yukio went one way while Serena and her gang went the other way. Serena and the girls walked though the park where they heard a violin begin playing. The followed the sound to find Michelle, Amara, Trista, Hotaru, and Rini. Michelle was playing her violin as expertly as she usually did. Amara noticed them, "Hey Girls."

Michelle stopped playing and turned to them, "Oh hey there guys."

"Michelle your music is as beautiful as ever." Ami said walking over.

Michelle smiled, "Thank you Ami"

"Rini so this is where you've been lately hiding in the park with these guys." Serena said leaning down beside Rini and Hotaru who were playing cards in the grass.

"Uh huh. Trista, Michelle and Amara bring Hotaru here to play with me." Rini smiled.

"Yes the two of them just love being together; it's almost like their joined at the hip." Trista said smiling.

Everyone laughed at this, but their laughter was interrupted when they all heard the scream of a little boy. Everyone gasped before looking to Serena who nodded.

"Mercury Crystal POWER!"

"Mars Crystal POWER!"

"Jupiter Crystal POWER!"

"Venus Crystal POWER!"

Uranus Crystal POWER!"

"Neptune Crystal POWER!"

"Pluto Crystal POWER!"

"Saturn Crystal POWER!"

"Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"

"Moon Eternal POWER!"

After they all transformed they ran to help the boy when they arrived they found him backed up against a tree, "Get away from me.." he sobbed.

"Give us your Mana boy." Emerald mage said from his floating position in the air.

"I don't have it!" The little boy cried.

"Yoshino take his Mana NOW!" Emerald Mage yelled.

"Mars Flame SNIPER!" Sailor Mars said firing at the monster named Yoshino.

"Mercury Aqua Rhaphosdy!" Mercury yells.

"Stay away from that little boy you evil creep." Jupiter yelled, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" the creature called Yoshino lept away from the attack.

"Yoshino...destroy these meddling twerps!" Emerald Mage yelled.

"I'll show you a twerp!" Uranus said stepping forward, "Uranus world SHAKING!" She yelled sending her attack straight at the monster, who laughed as he deflected it sending it right back at her.

"Uranus!" Neptune screamed leaping front of her taking the blast head on sending her backward into Uranus. The shock wave threw them both back into a tree.

"Uranus Neptune!' Everyone said together.

"HAHAHA! Now its your turn girlies!" the monster raised his hands above his head a gigantic ball of energy surfaced and he hurled right at the team of girls. Saturn lept in front of everyone with her Scythe to try and deflect the blast but it was too strong, and everyone ended up getting hit.

They all laid sprawled on the ground while Emerald Mage began removing what looked like energy from the little boys body, "Finish them off Yoshino while I collect the Mana."

"Right Master." Yoshino prepared to strike again as Sailor Moon reached out to the child.

"No...don't..." she managed to say before hearing.

"Mercury Bubble Barrage!" a female voice called. The Blast not only hit Yoshino but Emerald as well knocking him away from the child.

Sailor Moon looked over to Sailor Mercury who was barley moving on the ground; there was no way she just fired that. She was looked around desperately to find the owner of that attack when she heard the same male voice from the night before, "How dare you target innocent children to extract mana." Sailor Moon looked up to see four shadowy figures in the trees.

"Yes then attack these fair maidens who come to his rescue." said the voice of the one who used the bubble barrage.

"We will not forgive you!" said a stern voice.

"Yes On behalf of the future we shall punish you." another female voice said.

"What the? Who are you!" Emerald snapped.

"Guarded by the planet of Strength and Lightning...I am Sailor Jupiter!" the boy came into view. He had brown hair that barely touched his shoulders, and sparkling green eyes. He wore a Sailor suit that had a green collar and green slacks with white sash around his neck, and on the sash was a circular jewel with the symbol of Jupiter on it.

"Guarded by the Planet of Water and Wisdom...I am Sailor Mercury." the girl also came into view She had long bluish hair that flowed down her back her uniform was exacty the same as the Sailor Mercury who was struggling to get up just a few feet away from Sailor Moon.

"Guarded by the planet of Fire and Passion...I am Sailor Mars." The other boy came into view. He had white hair except his roots which were black. He wore A similar uniform as the male Jupiter but everywhere the male Jupiter had green the male Mars had red and the ruby jewel on his white sash had the symbol for Mars.

"Guarded by the planet of Love and Beauty...I am Sailor Venus." The other girl came into view and Sailor Moon swore she looked exactly like the Sailor Venus who was sitting beside her.

"Venus you're sitting next to me right." Sailor Moon said not taking her eyes off these new Scouts.

"Uh huh." Venus replied.

"Then who is that?" Sailor Moon pointed to the other Venus.

"No clue." Venus replied.

"Leave this one to me guys." the other Venus said as they all lept from the tree. The other three stood guard over the boy as the second Venus landed in front of the sprawled out Sailor Scouts. She smiled to them, "I got this be ready Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon nodded standing up slowly.

"You have nothing little girl! HAAA!" He sends an energy blast toward the new Venus who doesn't even flinch she simply closes her eyes and raises her right arm horizontal with her shoulders.

"Venus...Love...STRIKE!" she said as a huge yellow orb of light appeared by her palm and she launched it at the monster called Yoshino. The new Venus's attack burst right though the monsters blast of energy hitting him square in the chest, "NOW SAILOR MOON!" she bellowed.

Sailor moon presented her Eternal Septer, " Silver...Moon...Crystal...Power...KISS!" she yelled striking the monster who screamed before vanishing into dust. The male Jupiter knelt beside the young boy seeing a small blue orb of light floating above the child's chest.

"Don't touch that its mine!" Emerald Mage cried.

The male Mars stepped between The Emerald mage and the boy, "Over my dead body." the male Mars raised his hand above his head, "Mars...Fire...BOMB" he said as a huge orb of red energy formed above his head and he sent it straight at The Emerald Mage.

The Emerald mage vanished before the attack struck, "I will be back Sailor Scouts." his voice echoed in the park.

The male Jupiter touched the little blue orb above the little boys chest pushing it back into the small child's body. Once done he stood back up, "Our mission is done for now lets go Scouts."

"Wait!" Sailor Uranus was now up and supporting the unconscious Sailor Neptune on her shoulder, "You claim to be Sailors Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus, but those scouts are standing over there." She pointed to the now standing Ami, Lita, Rei, and Mina. "Who are you?"

The new mercury giggled, "Think logically Sailor Uranus If they are Sailors Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and Venus and so are we that means..."

"Your from the future!" Sailor Mini Moon called out.

"Bingo munchkin." the male Jupiter said winking at her. Lita watched this and grew wide eyed remembering the new boy Leo doing the exact same thing to her. "See ya ladies." he said as they all faded away vanishing into thin air.

_Could Leo be the future Sailor Jupiter, _Lita thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Lita sat in class the next day, she glanced back at Leo who was sleeping happily on his desk. She sighed remembering yesterdays events, still curious on if he was the future Jupiter or not. She sighed as she returned to her work. After school Lita walked down the hall still thinking when she heard, "Lita!" she turned to see Mina, Ami, and Serena approaching her.

"Hey guys..." she said.

"Lita are you sick?" Ami asked.

"Huh? No why?" Lita asked confused.

"Cause," Serena spoke up, "We've never seen you so deep in thought we thought you caught something." Serena teased.

"Serena.." Mina said bringing her fist down on top of Serena's head, "Ignore her we're just worried about you is all."

Lita smiled, "No need I'm fine guys." The four left together, but when they got outside Lita caught a glimpse of Leo turning a corner down the street, "Hey guys I gotta do something I'll meet up with you at the Cafe."

"Alright," Ami smiled, "Lets go girls." she said walking away with Serena and Mina in tow. Once they were out of sight Lita took off after Leo. She followed him stay a few paces back so he wouldn't notice her. She watched him from behind a corner he seemed to be looking frantically for something when they both heard the scream of a young girl. Leo took of in that direction. Lita however stepped back and transformed into Sailor Jupiter before following him down an alley way where she found him standing off with another monster as Emerald attempted to extract mana from the young girl laying unconscious on the ground.

"Hey creep back off her!" Sailor Jupiter said before yelling, "Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!" she sent her attack at Emerald who dodged it by leaping away from the girl. "Leo get outta here!" she said as the caught the monsters arm from striking Leo's face. Leo lept back as Sailor Jupiter did a leg swipe and tripped up the monster.

"Juno get rid of that pesky Sailor Brat!" Emerald yelled.

"Not likely" Jupiter said raising her leg high in the air before bringing it down on the monster called Juno who dodged and rolled away.

"Heh heh heh, don't get to cocky brat.!" Juno extending her hand and shooting a bolt of lightning into Jupiter's chest.

Jupiter felled back against a wall holding her chest, "You little..." she said wincing in pain before rushing to attack the monster again, but the monster extended her arm again this time aimed at the watching Leo. Jupiter gasped, "No!" she said before jumping in front of him blocking the attack. She fell at Leo's feet, "Leo...run..." she said as she struggled to get up.

Leo stared down at her before looking at his own hand which seemed to be fading away. He gasped, _Sorry guys, _he thought before retrieving a green crystal from his back pocket, _but I don't have a choice. _ He glared at the monster before holding the crystal out in front of him as it floated above his hands, "Jupiter...Cosmic...Crystal...POWER!" the symbol of Jupiter appeared on the Crystal before it shatters and beams of lightning burst from it surrounding his body head to toe. The lightning began to dissolve away starting at his hands, which wear held above his head, revealing green-fingerless leather gloves. The lightning dissolved further showing his Sailor uniform before the symbol of Jupiter appeared on his head and a golden crown formed from its sides. Leaving the Future Sailor Jupiter in Leo's place. He raising his arm horizontal with his shoulders, "Jupiter..." he began a spark appeared, "Thunder..." he said as a huge orb of pale green energy formed. He reared his arm back before yelling, "PITCH!" he said and tossed the ball of energy as he were throwing a soft ball.

Jupiter watched as the Future Jupiter/Leo protected her. The energy blasted the monster sending him flying into the wall. Emerald growled.

"You pest!" he yelled before vanishing.

"Wait Master!" Juno yelled.

Leo looked down to Lita, "You gonna help me get rid of this creep or not." he extended his hand to help her up. Lita nodded standing up. They both stood in fighting position as Juno turned back to them.

"You scared my master away..." she growled, "DIE!" she rushed at them.

Both Jupiters stood their ground as the monster began striking at them. They dodged each attempt Lita noticed their movement were similar. She was even more surprised when they both caught one of Juno's wrists with one hand and both turning bringing their elbows straight into Juno's chest at the same time sending her flying into the concrete wall. Leo looked to her and nodded; she nodded back as they both prepared to attack, "Jupiter..." they both said together, "Oak...Thunder..." the two Jupiter's now stood back to back his right hand intertwined with her left while they extended their other hands at Juno, "EVOLUTION PITCH!" they said together as he launched his energy ball and she sent out her shower of green orbs.

When their attack collided Leo's huge green energy ball burst into a dozen or so smaller balls each hitting Juno. One hit her chest pinning her to the wall while the others attached themselves to her limbs and other various parts of her body. Juno looked around in a panic. Both Jupiter's looked up sternly. "This is your punishment for attacking innocent children." Leo called.

"BEGONE!" Lita said with a menacing glare as she and Leo raised their hands and snapped their fingers. Each orb exploded blowing Juno the monster to oblivion. They stood there for a moment still hand in hand till Lita realized it and pulled her hand away.

Leo laughed, "Ok you know who I am now Lita."

"Huh...How did you know it was me?" she asked.

Leo chuckled, "I've always known who you were."

"How?" Lita asked.

Leo sighed, "I'll tell later." he picked up the little girl, "For now I'm gonna take her to the hospital. If you really wanna know meet me at the top of Tokyo tower tonight." Lita nodded as she watched Leo vanish before her eyes. She gasped at this before looking around for him. She gave up and transformed back to her normal self before leaving.

Later Lita stood at the top of Tokyo tower. She wore a long blue skirt, and a white blouse covered by a pale green button up sweater. Her hair and skirt blew in the wind. She stood there calmly till she heard a noise. She whipped around quickly, "Leo?" Leo stepped out of the darkness, but he wasn't alone. Anna, Christa, and Yukio were with him. She gasped, "what are they doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious," Yukio said.

"Our dear cousin has blown his cover naturally ours would be blown too." Christa said smiling.

"You're the other future scouts aren't you?"Lita asked.

"That's correct Aunt Lita." Anna Smiled.

"Wait what did you just call me?" Lita asked confused.

Anna sighed, "Lita think for a moment if Rini is the future daughter of Sailor Moon... and were also from the future..." She gave Lita a moment to contemplate what she just said. When she realized Lita was still lost she said, "Rini is the daughter of Sailor Moon meaning when she gets older she will be Sailor Moon that means your child will be the future Jupiter."

Lita thought for a moment before looking to Leo who was smiling, "So that mean your my..."

Leo smiled and nodded, "Hi mom!" he said with a big grin.

Lita gasped, "So...the rest of you are the other scouts kids?"

"Yes" Anna said, "I'm Ami's future daughter."

"And I'm Rei's future son." Yukio said as if he were reluctant to tell her.

"Then your Mina's daughter?" Lita pointed to Christa. Christa nodded, "Wow that explains the resemblance." Lita chuckled.

"Yeah yeah yeah, look for now you can't tell the others they'll find out on their own time." Christa said grumpily.

"Uhhhh alright...but why are you here?" Lita asked, "Why do you have to fight the Emerald Mage?"

"Because..." Anna began.

"He's my father.." Leo said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How do you guys like my little cliff hanger. Hee hee ^_^! Reviews please!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Lita sat on a bench in the park. She was still pondering the events that occurred yesterday.

_"He's my father." _ she remembered heaingr Leo say this, but it couldn't be true. She'd never fall for a bad guy especially one like Emerald Mage. When she asked them how they told her they couldn't reveal it to her now. This only confused her more; she wanted to consult her friends about this but she was told to keep it to herself for a while. She rested her head in her hands as tears of frustration ran down her face. _What do I do? _she thought as she quietly sobbed.

"Lita?" she heard a concerned voice as she sat up quickly. She turned to see Rei leaning against the back of the bench, "Are you ok?"

Lita wiped away her tears, "Yeah." Rei came around and sat beside her.

'What's wrong...?" Rei asked placing a comforting hand on Lita's back.

"I...I can't tell you..." Lita got up and ran. She couldn't face her friend right now; not when she couldn't tell her the real problem. She stopped running when she thought she got far enough away from Rei. She leaned against a tree continuing to sob. _This isn't fair!_ she thought as she slammed her fist against the tree.

"Lita!" she heard a few more voices along with Rei's. She looked up to find herself surrounded by her friends. The all looked to her worry in their eyes. Lita finally broke down falling to her knees in front of Rei who knealed beside her pulling her into a comforting hug.

"Its ok." Rei said as the others gathered around to comfort their friend. A bit of time passed as they all comforted their her. Lita finally gave in to their requests and prepared to tell them what happened.

She sat up and wiped away her tears, "Well...yesterday I-" she began but was cut off by a menacing laughter that echoed in the park. They all looked around desperately to find the source.

"How sweet sentimentality. A sure sign of the weak people who contain mana." Emerald Mage came into veiw floating above them, "Now be good little girls and hand it over." he sneered.

Lita glared standing up straight, "Over my dead body! You leave my friends alone!" she yelled, "Jupiter Crystal POWER!" she called. The others followed her pursuit transforming quickly.

"Aha I come to find prey and end up finding the helpless sailor scouts." He laughed.

"Yeah its us, and well take down any monster you dish out!" Rei said.

"And their not alone." came the voice of Sailor Uranus who walked up from behind them with Sailor Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, and Mini Moon.

"Heh heh heh. Oh no dear ladies this time you face me." Emerald Mage laughed, "I've had enough of your snooping its time to end you once and for all!" he said before summoning extending his hand sending a shock wave at them. The wave threw them all back as he laughed loudly. He summoned and energy ball and prepared to throw it when four people stepped in front of them.

"Your tirade is over!" a girls voice said. They all looked up and saw Anna, Leo, Christa, and Yukio.

"Guys get outta her!" Sailor Moon yelled.

Lita eyed them, as Leo turned back and said, "We got this." Anna nodded pulling out a sapphire crystal, Leo pulled out his emerald crystal, Christa pulled out her topaz crystal, and Yukio pulled out his ruby crystal.

"Mercury Cosmic Crystal POWER!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Crystal POWER!"

"Venus Cosmic Crystal POWER!"

" Mars Cosmic Crystal POWER!"

They each transforming into a Sailor Scout. The Furture Jupiter winked at Lita before each of the new scouts readied to fire their attacks.

"Mercury..."the Future Mercury began as she thrusted her hand down below her waist, "Bubble..." she said as a huge ball of blue energy formed below her hand, "BARRAGE!" she said as she threw the ball at Emerald Mage.

"Jupiter...Thunder...PITCH!" the Future Jupiter called throwing his attack like a baseball.

"Mars...Fire...BOMB!" the Future Mars said before sending his attack straight at Emerald Mage.

"Venus...Love...STRIKE!" the Future Venus threw her attack along with the others..

Emerald Mage laughed holding up his hand as a force field appear absorbing the attacks. "Hahahaha you'll find I'm not as pathetic as my minions!" he said before sending blasts back at the Furture Scouts. They all took them head on getting thrown back along side the other scouts.

"Leo!" Lita said as he landed beside her.

"I'm alright..." he said struggling to get up.

"Leo I don't care what you say...that man can not be your father." she said quietly to him.

"He is I promise you...he's not himself...he's under a spell." Leo got up and looked to his fellow Future Scouts. They all nodded and jumped away.

Emerald laughed looking at the girls who were all standing now, "It seems your saviors abandoned you." he said smiling, "Time to die.

"Not so fast!" Leo's voiced called landing behind Emerald Mage.

Emerald Mage laughed, "Only one?"

"Hey!" Anna was now placed in front of him.

"Yo..." Yukio's voice came from the right.

"I'm here too." Christa said from the left.

They each looked to each other and nodded before all saying, "Domo...chu...Nasi...Mo...HAAA!" each slammed their hand to the ground a bright light breaking out from beneath it spreading across the ground forming a symbol around Emerald mage.

"What...no!" Emerald yelled.

"Dad!" Leo stood up straight, "Dad you have to snap outta this!"

"Did he say dad?" Sailor Moon looked to Pluto who nodded.

"Mom help me!" Leo yelled looking to Lita.

"MOM!" all the girls looked to Lita who stepped over to Leo.

"What...what do I do?" Lita asked.

"Believe in him...and me." Leo said closing his eyes, as he did the crown on his head vanished leaving only the glowing symbol of Jupiter. Lita took his hand closing her eyes as well; seconds later her Tiara vanished displaying her glowing sign of Jupiter. Together the two focused; Leo extended his hand, which also had the sign of Jupiter emblazoned upon it, toward Emerald Mage.

"JUPITER POWER!" he and Lita exclaimed together. Leo's hand glowed a bright green before a beam of light shot from it colliding with Emerald Mage's hand. Emerald Mage bellowed in agony as the sign of Jupiter seemed to slowly cut it way into the palm of his hand.

"NOOOOOOO!" Emerald Mage bellowed as the light from his hand began to engulf his whole body. There was a flash of bright green light, which blinded everyone.

Once the light faded a man dressed in an Emerald green cloak was left in Emerald Mage's place; floating above the ground. His green hood fell back revealing his light brown hair. His right hand fell from it's spot covering his right breast; where his hand once was showed the sign of Jupiter stitched in gold upon his cloak. On his right hand the sign glowed brightly on his palm. He opened his eyes that shined like emerald jewels and looked at the children around him. "Well done.." he spoke in a kind voice, "but your task isn't over children." he looked to Anna, Leo, Yukio, and Christa, "You must free the other Planet Mages before your task is complete."

"Planet Mages?" came the voices of Luna and Artemis. The black and white cats stepped forward from their spot behind the tree walking towards the man.

"Could you be the Jupiter Mage?" Luna asked eying him.

The man nodded, "I am." Luna gasped, "Mine and my other fellow Mages' minds were corrupted by a being who calls himself the Dark Mage. He took us from our families in the future and sent us to attack Crystal Tokyo and our loved ones." he explained. "But when he realized our powers weren't strong enough to take down Neo Queen Serenity and her subjects; he brought us to the past to destroy Crystal Tokyo before it is created."

"That's why we're hear." Anna spoke up, "Our mother's and aunts sent us to the future to bring their husbands, our fathers, back to the future."

"And your mother's are?" Pluto asked.

Leo pointed to Lita, Anna pointed to Ami, Yukio points to Rei, and Christa points to Mina. Ami, Rei, and Mina gasp.

"So our husbands are the Planet Mages?" Ami said looking to Anna who nodded.

"And you all are our children?" Mina asked directing her question to Christa who also nodded.

The Jupiter Mage walked over to Leo and Lita. He places a hand on Leo's shoulder, "You did well son."

Leo nodded fighting back tears before hugging his father,  
>"I'm so glad your back."<p>

The Jupiter Mage smiled hugging his son, and looking to Lita. He smiled to her Lita blushed instantly. The green mage pulled his son off him, "You must stay strong my son to help your cousin free their fathers." Leo nodded stepping back. He looked to Lita once more, "Keep an eye on him; he may put on brave face but he's such a softy." Lita nodded. He strokes her cheek with the back of his hand. Lita's face grew hot and red. He turned away from her talking to everyone, "You must all remember not matter how cruel the next one of us the Dark Mage sends forth; inside there is a kind gentle man who you must free." They all nodded at him, "Good luck." he said as he began to fade away. He looked to Lita once again smiling, "See you soon." he said before vanishing.

Everyone remained silent for a while; till Neptune spoke up, "I believe you four should explain this more ." she said talking to Anna, Leo, Yukio, and Christa. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Later they all stood in the park, back in their normal attire, "Ok now explain who are the Planet Mages?" Rei asked.

"Actually Luna and I can explain that Rei." Artemis stepped forward.

"You two know about them?" Serena asked.

"Yes Serena..." Luna nodded before she started to explain...

_ Long ago during the time of the Silver Milinuim. there were eight powerful Mages who served under Queen Serenity. Each Mage haled from a specific planet. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn.. Each Mage was powerful in their art one even becoming the god of time. Each Mage was betrothed to the princess of their home planet, and were all scheduled to wed around the same time as the moon princess and the prince of Earth. But when the Negaverse attacked the Silver Moon Kingdom the Mages were no where to be found thus causing the down fall of the Moon Kingdom._

Luna finished her story and bowed her head, "So you're saying if the Mages had fought we could've won?" Lita asked.

"Yes Lita." Artemis said. "The Mages were far more powerful than any of Beryl's minions, but for some reason they were not present during the fight."

"That's easy enough to explain." Yukio spoke up, "Just before Beryl attacked a spell was casted on the Mages putting them into a deep sleep causing their absence from the fight."

"Who told you this?" Luna asked abruptly.

"Our fathers," Anna said calmly.

"Oh my..." Luna said.

"What Luna?" Mina asked.

"It would've taken tremendous power to have put such a spell on the Mages. Nothing Queen Beryl had in her arsenal." Artemis said for Luna.

"So some other evil must have also been present that day." Luna said pondering this, "But who... or What?"

"That aside you know what you need to know now lets go guys," Yukio said turning away with Christa right on his tail. Anna and Leo however hung back.

"Wait you two! Why not let us help you!" Rei called out.

Yukio turned back with a glare, "Its our fight stay outta of our way!" he said before vanishing before there eyes along with Christa.

"Remind you of anyone?" Serena said her eyes glancing to Amara and Michelle.

"What?" Amara said, "Hey he ain't my kid have his mother talk to him." she pointed to Rei.

"Please excuse them," Anna said, "Unlike Leo and myself Yukio resents his father, and Christa is only here because Neo Queen Serenity asked her to help."

"But why? Don't they want to save their fathers?" Mina asked.

"Yukio has a grudge against his father the only reason he is here is so he can get a shot at fighting him." Leo explained.

"And Christa resents both her parents." Anna said. This statement worried Mina wondering what her future self had done to Christa to make her dislike her so.

"Anyway we should go with them." Leo turned, "Come on Anna." Anna nodded and followed her cousin, each vanishing in thin air.

"How do they do that?" Rei exclaimed; everyone laughed at her statement and turned to leave.

The next day Lita hurried to her cooking class, which she was late for due to the athletes that were begging her to join their clubs. She flung the door open only to find the room empty except for one boy, "Oh hi you must be Lita sorry but you missed it."

Lita groaned hanging her head, "Dang it." she growled and turned to leave.

"If you like I can show you what we prepared." the boy spoke up.

Lita turned back, "Yeah alright." she smiled. Minutes later the two of them stood by the stove chopping vegetables.

He smiled, "You're rather good at this." Lita blushed at his statement, "My name is Kazuya." he said.

"Its nice to meet you." Lita said smiling.

"Here." he handed her and green pepper, "This one is good to use."

"Thank you." she said slowly taking it from his hand. As she did she spotted a symbol on his hand.

He looked at it too, "Oh I've had that for ages." he said taking his hand away and looking at it closely, "Funny its never done that before he turned his hand to her. Lita dropped the knife she was holding and took a better look at Kazuya. His hair was the same light brown as the Jupiter Mage his eyes were the same glossy emerald color. she looked away.

"I have to go..." she scurried to take off her apron and ran for the door.

"Ok...bye..." he said waving showing the shining symbol of Jupiter on the palm of his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Yukio stood outside the school after all the teams had left. He looked around as the trees moved with the wind. He closed his eye his long white hair moving in the breeze. After a few moments of calmly breathing his feet began to lift from the ground moments he was calmly hovering as leaves began to circle him; as they did one by one they would ignite and burst into flames.

"Yukio?" came Rei's voice.

Yukio's eyes flew open the leaves stopped circling and he dropped to the ground with a thud, "Oomph!" he groaned and rubbed his now aching rear. He glared at her, "What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"To talk? Is that okay with you?" she asked now helping him up.

He pulled away after he stood up, "We already told you all we know."

"No I want talk about you…" she said, "Why do you hate your father?"

Yukio exhaled, "I don't really see were that concerns you."

Rei gawked and smacked him upside the head like she would have done to Serena, "Look pal like it or not I am your future mother so how bout you cut this damn macho façade and talk to me!"

Yukio rubbed his head "Ow!" he looked at her and smirked, "Wow you really haven't changed, still popping me in the head." He chuckles a bit.

"Wow that's the first time I've heard you laugh since you been here." Rei said and elbowed him, "Come on Yukio talk to me.." she said kindly.

"Not now ok…soon….I'll tell you what you wanna know but not now." He said turning away, "See ya mom!" he said leaping away over the fence leaving Rei there who simply smirk in his direction.

She turned to leave whe she was confronted by a hideous creature, "I thought he'd never leave!" it cooed playfully before leaping at Rei.

Half way down the street Yukio is shuffling his feet slowly when he suddenly hear a scream from where he just left, "MOM!" he yelled and sprinted back. When he returned he found Rei collapsed on the ground and the creature hovering above her removing the mana from her body. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he leapt over kicking the creature right in the face sending it flying into the nearest tree.

"Why you little imp how dare you!" it bellow rushing forward to attack the boy before him. Yukio grinned and vanished before its eyes reappearing behind him delivering a heavy kick to its back. The creature once again flew tumbling around the ground, "Who do you think you are you little twerp!"

It stood up two long blades shooting from its wrists, "Oh so its gonna be like that?" Yukio say pulling out his ruby crystal and tossing it into the air, "Mars Cosmic Crystal POWER!" he called. Once his transformation was complete he held his hands out and two flames shot from his hands when the flames vanished he was holding two exquisite katanas, "Let's dance ugly!" he said swiftly slicing thought the air.

The creature roared and rushed forward lashing out at the one taunting it. Yukio block each attack with grace and stopped every swipe with his own blades. "Quit mocking me child!" it screamed and attacked again.

Yukio dodged by leaping over it and landing on the other side; as he landed he brought his sword across the creature's back slicing his cloak open. Yukio the gasped as he stared at the symbol emblazoned across the creature's back. "No….no way!" he said as he stared at the symbol of Mars, "You're working for him!" he growled, "And you attack her! YOU BASTARD!" he bellows as he sends his foot into the creatures back. The creature howls in pain.

"YUKIO!" Leo's voice came as he and all the other scouts ran up.

"Stay back!" Yukio growled, "This one's mine!" he yelled as he kicked the creature again glaring down at it, "You were made by him and you dare to attack her!" he growls.

"Her? Serena says and looks around spotting Rei unconscious on the ground and looking very pale. "REI!" she and the other scouts run to Rei's side.

Leo looks up at Yukio who at the moment is brutally torturing the creature on the ground, "If that thing made him this angry that can only mean one thing."

He looks to Christa who nods, "It was made by his father."

They all sit and watch as Ami analyzes Rei, "She's fine all her energy has been drained."

"I can fix that!" Anna says stepping forth and holding her hands over the unmoving Rei. Her hands glow blue and moments later Rei's eyes shoot open and she sits up.

"Oh man my head…" she says rubbing it.

"Oh my god REI!" Serena hugs her tightly.

"Whoa Serena!" Rei says looking around and spotting Yukio ruthlessly attacking the creature that attacked her.

"Its one of his dad's monsters….seems the next mage is the Ruby mage." Leo says.

"Oh god…" she stares her eyes changed from shock to determined, "Outta my way…..Mars Crystal POWER!" she yells and transforms. She rushes forward and tackles Yukio to the ground, "Stop it now!" she says.

Yukio groans and tries to sit up, "Hey! It attacked you!"

"Yeah but the way you're going about handling this is wrong. There is no balance in you fighting you're just attacking be sensible Yukio." Rei says.

Yukio pants with a look of irritation on his face, but he nods and sits up eyeing the creature. "Let's get rid of this thing!" he says. Rei nods, but before they attack a shadow above them appears.

He was dressed in a dark red cloak his face covered by a hood. He extends his hand toward the creature and says, "You're job is done." He says and with a swift movement of his hand a ball of energy flies out of the creature, and into his hand he takes it and stores it away in his cloak before watching his own creation implode. He smirks menacingly.

Yukio glares at the man, "YOU!" he says before leaping up after him.

The man laughs as a force field appears knocking Yukio away with tremendous force. Yukio skids across the ground, "Thanks for the entertainment but my master requires this mana immediately…so so long." He says as he vanishes.

Yukio growls and slams his fists into the ground, "Damn it!" he yells. He stands up and brushes off.

"Yukio…." Rei says stepping toward him but as she did she suddenly felt light headed and crashed to the ground.

"Rei!" everyone yelled.

"Mom!" Yukio said and rushed over with everyone else. "Mom…mom come on say something."

Rei lays there her sailor suit vanished and she laid there in her school uniform. "Uhhh…I...feel…so...so..." she didn't finish her sentence before passing out.

"Rei!" all her friends called.

"She's weak they took her mana I replaced it with some of my own but she used it all up with her transformation." Anna said.

Ami began running tests "Her mana is completely run dry its not even making more. I think we'll have to defeat the Ruby Mage in order to get it back."

"That won't be a problem." Yukio said in a fierce tone.

He looked down out his future mother as she laid there motionless. He growled don't believing the man who did this to her was the one that she would one day love, marry and have children with. "Yukio take her home." Leo says. Yukio nods and picks her up and carries her down the street.

They arrive at the temple Rei lives in; he takes her inside and lays her down on her bed. As he's about to leave Rei, now awake, grabs his arm, "Yukio why do you hate your father?"

"Are you kidding me look what he did to you!" Yukio exclaimed.

"You hated him long before he did this tell me why." Rei demanded.

Yukio growled and removed his shirt revealing a scar, "The day he was turned he attacked you and I…I tried to defend you but he attacked me hard and left this scar. I will never forgive him for that."

Rei stared at the scar, "Yukio he wasn't himself."

"I don't by that! What kind of man forgets his wife and son!" Yukio exclaims.

"It's a powerful spell Yukio you can't blame him I'm sure he still loves you." She says.

Yukio looks away tears falling from his eyes, "That man is not my father." He says and shakes her arm off before vanishing before her eyes.

Rei lays back and sighs in defeat.


End file.
